


Black Coffee

by DramaBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Sizzy - Freeform, Strangers, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaBoy/pseuds/DramaBoy
Summary: Alec love's coffee shop's. Most importantly he loves his little sister's coffee shop- "Izzy's"He loves the coffee there.He loves the atmosphere.He loves the glittery man in the corner.which he'll never admit, of course.





	1. Mr. Glitter & Mr. Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my fanfic! Just to let you know this is my first time writing on this website and first time writing a Malec fanfic, so i do hope it's alright so far. I apologize for future spelling error's.

Alec loved coffee shop’s. More specifically he loved Izzy’s. Not only because it’s his sister’s coffee shop, but because of the home feeling that radiated from the shop. He loved how warm the shop felt when you first walk in from the cold, how the smell of baked goods captivates you immediately, he loved the soft colourful couches, mismatched chairs and the soft pillows that lined them. He loved every single thing about this place. Including the gorgeous sparkly man that always sat in the corner by the window, with a notebook in hand and a coffee. 

Alec came an hour or so before closing almost every day to walk his sister home, granted he knew she could very well take care of herself with all the kickboxing lessons she’s had- but he never could be too careful; and almost everyday the man sat there scribbling in his notebook. 

Alec sat directly on the other end of the coffee shop glancing at the man every now and then from his book, just as he’s done every day for about two weeks. Alec never spoke a word to him, too scared of rejection and humiliating himself. 

He couldn’t take his eye’s off of him, he looked at his face, his honey golden skin, his beautiful asian features that always were decorated with makeup, his hands, the way the rings on his fingers glittered under the light from the shop, he loved how colourful the man was, how every other day his fingernails were painted a different colour. This man was a stranger to Alec, but he was so captivated by him. 

He looked down at his book, trying to read a page, but couldn’t concentrate, instead he found himself looking back up, but when he did, he found the Notebook Man was gone. Feeling his heart sink at not being able to stare at the stranger anymore, he gruffly went back to his book. 

“You should just ask him out,” Hearing a voice coming from nowhere, Alec jumped, almost dropping his book. He looked up and found Simon looking down at him, handing him a second refill of plain black coffee. 

“I can’t just ask him out, remember the last time I did that?” Looking up at Simon, not needing to mention the incident. Simon knew all too well what happened. He is Izzy’s boyfriend for christ’s sake. 

Simon fixed his light brown glasses, “That was almost a year ago, and the Notebook Man is a completely different guy. You should at least try.” 

Alec went back to his book, not replying to what Simon had said. Because he knew he was right.

******

Magnus walked into Izzy’s, trying to get away from the cool October air, he sighed in relief as he immediately felt the comfort and warmth of the small establishment. He noticed the shop was decorated for Halloween. Small pumpkins littered the counter, some with goofy faces on them, others with the traditional pumpkin smile. The walls had strings of dancing skeleton’s and the windows had a bunch of stickers of vampire teeth, zombies, skeletons and various other “spooky” figures. 

He smiled again as he smelt the freshly baked muffins. Izzy liked to bake fresh twice a day, and he loved coming in right after she does. Walking up to the counter he found Izzy standing there, talking to a boy who looked a couple of years older than her. He recognized him as he usually came in almost every time Magnus was there, reading a new book every time while always usually checking in with Izzy. Magnus never paid much attention to him, assuming he was Izzy’s boyfriend. But now, as he stood in this line he couldn’t help but look at this tall drink of water in front of him. He looked him up and down, looking at the tall man with interest. He had his hands behind his back, which gave him a sense of maturity and leadership. His curly black hair was just long enough to just be in the way of his eye’s. For some reason Magnus wanted nothing more than to sweep this man’s hair out of his eyes. Magnus looked lower and noticed how his fitted black t shirt revealed his muscles and showed off his biceps when he went to fold his arms over his chest.

Magnus shook his head, what was he thinking? He’s straight.

Magnus cleared his throat, the man in front of him jumped, not noticing that Magnus was just behind him. The boy turned around and Magnus found a pair of beautiful hazel eyes staring wide eyed back at him. Magnus glanced down at his mouth and noticed how pink and soft they looked. Magnus looked back into his eyes and found that the boy was blushing. 

“Oh, I uhm I’m sorry I didn’t see- uh sorry uhm.” The boy stuttered and took some steps back and went to turn around and leave the two, but Magnus grabbed his arm before he thought about what he was doing. The boy turned back around stunned, and blushing even more at the sudden contact. 

“Don’t worry about it hot stuff, you're all good.” He oozed with charisma as he winked at the younger man. 

The boy turned into a dark cherry as he stuttered some more, “Oh uhm t-thanks, alright.” and walked away to his seat by the window, still blushing. Magnus looked back at Izzy and smiled.

“You’re boyfriend seems nervous,” Magnus commented, what he wasn’t expecting was Izzy’s sudden burst of laughter, laughing so much tears began swelling up in her eyes. 

Once Izzy calmed down she finally replied, “Oh no he’s not my boyfriend, he’s my brother.” Magnus raised an eyebrow and smirked, feeling happier than he should be at finding out this information. 

“Is he more of a flower or cologne guy?” Magnus asked leaning in a little bit more to the counter, glancing back at Tall Dark and Handsome, which to his delight was also looking at Magnus- still with heated cheeks.

Izzy didn’t reply but instead smiled and winked at Magnus.


	2. Eye Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry for such the late update!

The darkness of the outside contrasted with the honey coloured lights of the shop; and there sat Magnus Bane in that very shop, looking across the table, at the Book Man. Fiddling with all of his rings on his fingers he couldn’t take his eye’s off of tall dark and handsome. It’s been two weeks since their first official encounter and Magnus has been acting like a thirteen year old girl with a crush on the most popular guy at school. He watched as the honey hue of the shop highlighted his skin to make him look so warm and comforting. Magnus kept staring at his tattooed neck and kept wondering and thinking what that symbol could mean. Whatever it meant he knew he wanted to bite the spot where it ended. He watched as his seemingly perfectly messed up black hair sat on his head. He watched how his arms moved as he turned the page of his next novel, how his beautiful brown eye’s flickered across each sentence. Each time the man twitched his lips to an almost smile- Magnus wanted nothing more than to be the cause of him smiling. 

“It’s like watching two teenager’s.” Hearing a voice beside him Magnus jumped, feeling his cheeks heat. Looking over he found Simon standing holding his refill that he completely forgot he ordered. 

“Hi Simon.” Magnus said, glancing over at Alec, and to his surprise, he found the pair of brown eye’s staring back at him. Alec ducked his head, with a rose tint on his cheeks. Magnus smirked. 

Simon glanced at Alec, then back at Magnus. He rolled his eyes. “Magnus, you should come tomorrow afternoon to our mini concert here at Izzy’s. Sea Vegetable Conspiracy is playing.” 

Magnus looked up like he grew a second head, “What?”

Simon chuckled, “My band, It’s a work in progress name but we’re working on it. Anyways that's besides the point. You should come.”

“Why?”

“Because the man you’ve been having eye sex with is going to be there.” 

“Oh.” 

____

“Alec, my brother. I love you and all. But you have shitty fashion sense.” 

Alec looked down at his black shoes, black pants, black sweater and black jacket and shrugged. “I see nothing wrong with this. Black looks good on everyone.”

“Yes. But it also looks great on eighty year old widow’s who just lost their husband of thirty years of marriage.” 

“Are you calling me old?”

 

Izzy huffed. “No. All I’m saying is you wear black everyday all day. And the man who you’ve been having extreme, major, hardcore eye sex with is going to be there today and you are going to talk to him, and not dressed for a fucking funeral.” 

Alec blushed and spluttered, “I- we- no- we haven’t I don-” 

“Wear this.” Isabelle threw one of the very few items from Alec’s closest that wasn’t black. And more importantly made him look good. Alec looked down at the blue denim shirt. He rolled his eyes as he went to the bathroom and changed. 

“Better?” Alec came back just as he was buttoning the last button. 

Isabelle paused, “It’s great, just roll up your sleeves then Magnus won’t know what hit him.”


End file.
